Juni Challenge
by Norma399
Summary: Mein Beitrag zur JuniChallenge im Forum Imagination is everything http:www.forumprofi4.deforum5293. Witzige Vorgaben, die dann zu diesem etwas verdrehten OneShot geführt haben. Vorgaben waren u.a., dass Lisa auf Richard steht und David schwul sei.


Mit schief sitzender Brille und zerstrubbelten Haaren kam Lisa in den Kiosk geschossen und stieß dabei fast den Ständer mit den Postkarten um. Sie stürzte auf Jürgen zu und weil sie so viel auf einmal zu erzählen hatte, kamen nur Brocken aus ihrem Mund heraus:

‚Jürgen, ich muss, also Kerima und dann Wasser. Und weißt du, der Herr Seidel; also der Herr Seidel hat, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Und dann dieser Kerl heute, dieser Unverschämte, dieser Clown! Hat der doch tatsächlich die Frechheit, ach ja, auch egal. Und nur wegen Mama.'

Lisa hielt inne als sie sah, dass ihr Jürgen mit einem verwirrten Grinsen einen Jumboriegel entgegen schob, den sie gierig aufriss und sich zwischen die bespangten Zähne schob:

‚Was grinst du denn so doof?'

‚Na ja, ich hab keine Ahnung was heute in diesem verrückten Laden schon wieder passiert ist, aber auf jeden Fall ist in deiner ausführlichen und deutlichen Beschreibung der Ereignisse nicht einmal der Name Richard vorgekommen und dass heißt, dass einiges interessantes passiert sein muss.'

‚Das kannst du aber so was von laut sagen.'

‚Dauert das länger, soll ich den Laden schließen?'

Lisa ließ sich auf das kleine Bänkchen plumpsen und bis verzagt in ihren Riegel, der schon fast aufgegessen war. Jürgen nahm diese Reaktion als ein Ja auf und drehte das Schild an der Tür um und stellte sich wieder hinter seine Theke um einen Kaffee zu kochen.

‚Am besten fängst du ganz von vorne an.'

‚Also zuerst war ja alles okay. Ich hab so ein paar Statistiken und Berechnungen aufgestellt, dabei ein paar Kaffee getrunken und noch so einige andere Dinge gemacht.'

‚Wie zum Beispiel deinen geliebten Richie anzuschmachten?'

‚Na und? Du bist keinen Deut besser, wenn die gute Sabrina ihren Auftritt hat.'

‚Schon gut, erzähl einfach weiter.'

‚Dann musste ich aufs Klo. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass mir erst gar nix aufgefallen ist. Ich hab mich hingesetzt, aber als ich dann nach unten geguckt hab, war um meine Füße rum alles nass.'

Jürgen schaute Lisa mit großen Augen an und man sah ihm seine verzweifelten Bemühungen an nicht einfach loszulachen.

‚Ich weiß, wie verwirrt du manchmal sein kannst, wenn du in einem deiner Tagträume gefangen bist, aber dass du jetzt auch schon neben die Toilette pinkelst ist echt eine neue Stufe der Verwirrtheit.'

‚Jürgen, das war doch nicht ich! Irgendwie müssen wir im Laufe des Vormittags einen Rohrbruch auf dem Damenklo gehabt haben.'

‚Das wäre meine nächste Vermutung gewesen.'

‚Blödmann. Ich kann auch woanders hingehen.'

‚Ne, erzähl schon weiter.'

‚Mama hat dann den Klempner angerufen und wir haben auf den gewartet, auf diesen, diesen arroganten Möchtegern. Von wegen Profi. Einfach nur unverschämt und dreist.'

‚Decker an Lisa. Du verlierst dich grad wieder. Also, Helga hat den Klempner gerufen und dann?'

‚Ja dann, nix war dann, wir haben gewartet und gewartet und er ist einfach nicht gekommen. Dann hab ich noch mal bei dem Unternehmen angerufen und nachgefragt, aber du kennst das ja. Man kriegt nur ein monotones „Mitarbeiter ist unterwegs" zu hören. Wir haben dann versucht weiterzuarbeiten, als wenn nix wäre, gibt ja auch noch das Männerklo.'

‚Lisa Plenske auf dem Männerklo? Du würdest doch vor Scham in den Boden versinken. Gib es zu, du hast es dir die ganze Zeit verkniffen.'

‚Das ist doch jetzt auch egal. Auf jeden Fall ist dann irgendwann das Wasser schon aus dem Klo rausgesickert und es fing auch irgendwie zu müffeln an. Alle haben sich bei mir beschwert, als ob ich was dafür könnte und ich war kurz davor noch mal anzurufen, als die Fahrstuhltür aufging.'

‚Der Klempner doch endlich?'

‚Na ja, er war so komisch angezogen und hatte ne große Tasche dabei, was hätte ich denn denken sollen, so angespannt wie ich war? Ich bin also zu ihm rüber, hab ihn am Arm gepackt und gesagt:

„_Na endlich kommen sie auch mal her. Das wurde aber auch Zeit. Die Überschwemmung ist nicht mehr zu übersehen."_

Der hat zwar ein bisschen komisch amüsiert geguckt, aber ich hab mir dabei noch nicht wirklich viel gedacht und hab ihn ins Bad gezogen. Dort hat er dann ein bisschen hilflos geschaut und ich hab mich schon ein bisschen gewundert, was denn jetzt los ist mit dem und hab ihn in die Toilettenkabine reingestopft, wo das Wasser raus gekommen ist. Dann hab ich ihn gefragt:

„Und, was halten sie davon?" 

„_Nun, ich würde sagen, dass sie einen Rohrbruch oder eine Verstopfung hier haben."_

„_Danke, dass hab ich mir schon gedacht. Aber ich meine, ob sie was dagegen tun können?"_

In dem Moment ist Mama rein gekommen und bevor der Typ antworten konnte hat sie zu mir gesagt:

„_Ach hier bist du, mein Mäuschen. Ist der Mann von der Firma endlich gekommen?"_

„_Ja, Mama, aber ich glaube nicht, dass der uns groß helfen kann."_

„_Hab Vertrauen, Kindchen. Aber ich kann heute hier nix mehr machen. Bei dem Gestank will sowieso keiner was essen. Deshalb mach ich jetzt Feierabend und geh noch einkaufen. Soll ich dir was mitbringen? Deine Lieblingsschokolade? Nein? Aber ich hab gesehen, dass du keine, na du weißt schon, mehr hast."_

Lisa unterbrach ihre Erzählung und wurde leicht rot.

‚Na ja, ich war eben so mit der Überschwemmung und diesem unfähigen Klempner beschäftigt, dass ich nicht so aufgepasst habe, auf dass, was Mama gesagt hat. Die hat übrigens nicht gesehen, dass der auch in der Toilette war.'

‚Oh oh. Ich ahne Schlimmstes.'

‚Na ja, ich hab ihr dann geantwortet:

„_Mmh, was hast du gesagt?"_

„_Ich hab dich gefragt, ob ich dir was mitbringen soll. Du hast keine von diesem Dingern mehr."_

„_Mama, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."_

„_Ach Mäuschen, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so blöde an. Wir haben letzten noch davon gesprochen, wie du sie so findest, ob sie besser sind?"_

Da dämmerte mir, wovon Mama sprach, aber es war schon zu spät, sie noch aufzuhalten:

„Also, soll ich dir noch eine neue Packung Tampons mitbringen?" 

In dem Moment kam dieser Typ wieder aus der Toilette raus. Gott, war das peinlich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Ich wäre beinahe weggerannt, aber Mama stand ja noch in der Tür. Die hat dann auch nur etwas verlegen gegrinst und ist dann raus gegangen.

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob ihre rote Strickjacke irgendeinen besonderen Grund hat. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass sie einfach perfekt zu ihrer Gesichtsfarbe passt. Man sollte Leute einfach nicht noch ihrem äußeren beurteilen. Und wegen ihrem Rohrbruch hier…"

Gerade da steckt Richards Mutter den Kopf zur Tür rein:

„Wie sieht es aus, Frau Plenske. Wann können wir damit rechnen, wieder das Bad zu benutzen?"

Ich hab mich dann fragend zu ihm umgedreht und er hat doch tatsächlich mit den Achseln gezuckt. Innerlich hab ich schon triumphiert, dass Frau von Brahmberg den jetzt total zusammenstauchen würde. Aber stattdessen hat sie ihn angemacht. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?'

‚Wie, dass verstehe ich nicht.'

‚Ich auch noch nicht, Jürgen, dass kannst du mir glauben. Na ja, sie hat ihn dann so komisch angeschaut und gesagt:

„_Na ja, dass ist ja auch nebensächlich. Sagen sie, Frau Plenske, wollen sie mir den gutaussehenden jungen Mann nicht vorstellen?"_

„_Frau von Brahmberg, dass ist der Klempner. Klempner, dass ist Frau von Brahmberg."_

„_Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Kowalski, Rokko Kowalski."_

Spätestens da hätten bei mir alle Alarmglocken klingeln sollen, aber ich war immer noch so sauer, dass der keine Ahnung und Mama mich so blamiert hatte, dass mir der Name in dem Moment nix gesagt hat. Ich hab dann nur so ein gefährliches Glitzern in Frau von Brahmbergs Augen gesehen und sie wollte mich eben anfahren, aber in dem Moment hat der Herr Seidel von draußen sehr laut nach mir gerufen:

„Frau Plenske? Wo zum Teufel ist mein 2 Uhr Termin? Und was stinkt hier denn so?" 

Frau von Brahmberg hat dann in ihrer so charakteristischen süffisanten Art und Weise gesagt:

„_Ich glaube, dass sie gemeint sind, meine Liebe. Vielleicht sollten wir nach draußen gehen."_

„_Ja, es wird etwas nass um meine Füße. Wie sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, trage ich nur Turnschuhe und die neigen nicht dazu, besonders Wasser abweisend zu sein."_

„_Aber sie sind doch der Klempner. Warum haben sie keine anderen Schuhe angezogen?"_

„_Frau Plenske, wo stecken sie?"_

Da hat Herr Seidel auch schon seinen Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt und nach einem kurzen abschätzigen Blick auf mich hat der dann diesen Kowalski angeschaut und gesagt:

„_Was machen sie denn hier, Herr Kowalski? Es tut mir leid, wenn meine Sekretärin sie irgendwie belästigt hat. Kommen sie ihn mein Büro, es gibt viel zu besprechen."_

„_David, meine‚ Lieber, du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich auch an der Besprechung teilnehme. Ich habe ja bisher nur immer von den medialen Leistungen von Herrn Kowalski gehört, aber dass so ein attraktiver junger Mann dazu gehört, ist mir bisher entgangen."_

„_Frau von Brahmberg, sie bringen mich jetzt aber in Verlegenheit. Ich werde mich doch gar nicht auf unseren Termin konzentrieren können, wenn sie anwesend sind."_

„_Sie Charmeur, sie. Aber dann müssen sie mir erlauben, sie heute Abend zum Essen einzuladen, damit ich auch nichts von ihnen verpasse."_

„_Ganz wie sie wünschen. Herr Seidel, gehen sie doch schon mal vor, ich will mir nur noch schnell die Hände waschen."_

Herr Seidel und Frau von Brahmberg sind dann gegangen und ich wusste gar nicht was ich sagen sollte.'

‚Dieser Kowalski ist also auch aus der Modebranche?'

‚Na ja, nicht so ganz. Der ist im Moment der angesagteste PR-Agent in Berlin und Herr Seidel wollte ihn für Kerima gewinnen.'

‚Das könnte nach deinem Auftritt etwas schwieriger geworden sein.'

‚Das denkst du, aber der Tag ist noch nicht zu Ende gewesen und nur um schon mal so viel zu verraten. Der Kowalski hat sich so gut über uns amüsiert, dass er beschlossen hat, bei Kerima zu bleiben.'

‚Mutig von ihm. Hat er noch was zu dir gesagt, als ihr da so im Bad gestanden habt?'

‚Er hat sich die Hände gewaschen, mich angegrinst und dann gesagt:

„_Machen sie sich nichts draus, Frau Plenske – das ist doch ihr Name, oder – jeder kann sich mal irren. Sie sollten jetzt aber schleunigst schauen, wo der Klempner bleibt, denn so gerne ich es auch würde, ich kann ihnen leider überhaupt nicht helfen."_

„_Warum haben sie denn nichts gesagt?"_

„_Sie waren so energisch, dass ich gar nicht zu Wort gekommen bin. Das hat mir gefallen. Sagen sie, haben sie heute Abend schon was vor?"_

Jürgen schaute Lisa mit offenem Mund an:

‚Ist nicht wahr! Er hat dich tatsächlich nach einem Date gefragt? Was hast du gesagt?'

‚Ich bin sauer geworden. Erst blamiert Mama mich vor ihm, dann blamiere ich mich vor Frau von Brahmberg und dann auch noch vor dem Herrn Seidel. Gott sei Dank war Richard heute bei einem Auswärtstermin.'

‚Oh ja, ich weiß auch mit wem. Sabrina hat heute Morgen nur grinsend eine Flasche Schampus und Kondome gekauft.'

‚Danke Jürgen, dass hab ich jetzt echt gebraucht, um aufgeheitert zu werden.'

‚Sorry, aber was hast du zu Kowalski gesagt?'

„Tut mir leid, Herr Kowalski. Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich mit ihnen ausgehen sollte. Außerdem wollen sie doch Frau von Brahmberg nicht enttäuschen."

Dann bin ich gegangen und hab mich demonstrativ hinter einen dicken Ordner an meinem Schreibtisch verzogen. Eine halbe Stunde später ist dann der richtige Klempner gekommen und hat ewig gebraucht, das Chaos halbwegs in den Griff zu kriegen. Aber dann, oh Mann, Jürgen, dann ist noch was viel heftigeres passiert. Und ausnahmsweise stand ich nicht im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens.'

‚Sondern?'

‚Der Herr Seidel. Aber dafür brauch ich noch ein Lakritzschnecken.'

‚Jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend, Lisa. Mensch, was ist dann passiert.'

Lisa war zur Theke gegangen und kam jetzt mit einer riesigen Tüte Naschereien zurück:

‚Ich hab nichts ahnend in meinen Unterlagen geblättert und mich fürchterlich über diesen Kowalski aufgeregt, der inzwischen schon eine Stunde bei David im Büro war. Da ist die Fahrstuhltür aufgegangen und es kam ein junger Mann raus. Der hatte einen riesigen Straus roten Rosen dabei und hat sich etwas unsicher umgeschaut. Da, wie du schon so schön bemerkt hast, Sabrina heute nicht da war, bin ich zu ihm hin und hab ihn gefragt, ob ich ihm helfen könnte.

„_Sehr nett von ihnen. Also, ich suche nach David, also nach David Seidel."_

„_Da sind sie hier prinzipiell richtig. Haben sie denn einen Termin?"_

„_Nein, brauch ich den? Ich wollte nur diese Blumen abgeben."_

„_Herr Seidel ist gerade in einem Meeting aber ich kann die Blumen nachher gern überreichen."_

„_Nein Danke, ich möchte das lieber persönlich machen. Kann ich denn warten?"_

„_Natürlich, setzen sie sich dort hin."_

Er hat sich dann mit seinem riesigen Blumenstrauß hingesetzt und träumerisch in die Luft geschaut. Er hat mich fast ein bisschen, nun ja, an mich erinnert. Es schien ihn auch nicht zu stören, dass die Besprechung ewig ging. Mit der Zeit kam mir das etwas komisch vor. Ich sah, wie er öfter verstohlene Blicke zu Herrn Seidels Tür geworfen hat. Schließlich ging die Tür auf und der Typ ist kalkweiß geworden. Herr Seidel hat sich dann von Kowalski verabschiedet, hat ihm die Hand gereicht und ihn angestrahlt. Aber mitten im Satz hat er dann den Typen gesehen und das Lächeln ist ihm buchstäblich im Gesicht eingefroren. Er hat nur geflüstert:

„Oh nein, Alexander." 

Kowalski hat auch mitgekriegt, dass was nicht stimmt und hat mich fragend angeguckt. Dieser Alexander ist dann vor David auf die Knie, gefallen. Verstehst du? Kannst du dir das vorstellen. Mitten im Empfang, wo alle Leute es sehen konnten, geht der vor David auf die Knie und sagt:

„_Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht herkommen soll. Aber ich musste dich einfach sehen."_

„_Bitte geh einfach."_

„_Nein, dass kann ich nicht. Hier, die sind für dich. Ich weiß, dass du rote Rosen am liebsten magst. Sie sind Sinnbild für meine Liebe."_

‚Oh mein Gott, Lisa, du schwindelst jetzt nicht, oder? Ist das wirklich passiert. Dass ist aber spannend, besser als jeder Thriller.'

‚Herr Seidel ist total verlegen gewesen und hat nur noch gezischt:

„_Du sollst von hier verschwinden. Und zwar endgültig!"_

„_Aber David, er hat mir echt nichts bedeutet, wirklich nicht. Du bist mein Ein und Alles."_

Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht Jürgen: Er hat dann angefangen zu singen.

„You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Du hättest Davids Blick sehen sollen, Jürgen. Er hat sehr mit sich gekämpft und hat dann fast geschrieen.

„_Hör auf damit! Was soll das? Du sollst mit dem singen aufhören!_

„_Aber ich weiß, dass du es liebst, wenn ich für dich singe."_

Inzwischen waren die andern Kerima Mitarbeiter auf das Spektakel aufmerksam geworden und der Kowalski hat sich doch tatsächlich ein paar Erdnüsse genehmigt. Als dem Herrn Seidel bewusst geworden ist, dass alle zuschauen hat er dann wohl eine Entscheidung getroffen und hat zu diesem Alexander gesagt:

„_Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, aber irgendwie hört sich das alles sehr verrückt an. Auf jeden Fall solltest du jetzt gehen. Ich will es nicht noch mal sagen."_

„_Aber David, wie kannst du mich nur verleugnen? Nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben!"_

„_Was sollen diese Lügen? Hier in meiner Firma, vor all meinen Kollegen? Du solltest jetzt gehen und nie mehr wiederkommen."_

Dann hat sich der Arme doch tatsächlich an Herrn Seidels Brust geworfen und der hat nur verzweifelt zu mir gesagt:

„_Frau Plenske, ich fürchte es hilft alles nicht. Sie müssen den Sicherheitsdienst rufen."_

„_Aber er ist doch ganz harmlos, Herr Seidel."_

„_Wenn sie es nicht machen, tue ich es selbst."_

„_David, du würdest mich wirklich rauswerfen lassen?"_

Dann hat er ihm eine runter gehauen. Aber nicht mit der Faust, sondern mit der flachen Hand und ich glaube er hat Tränen in den Augen gehabt.

„Frau Plenske, jetzt machen sie schon. Wofür sind sie denn hier?!" 

Ich hab dann wirklich den Sicherheitsdienst gerufen und es war echt traurig, wie dieser Alexander sich an den Herrn Seidel geklammert hat, damit sie ihn nicht raus bringen. Dann ist Mariella gekommen und hat ihren Verlobten furchtbar enttäuscht angeschaut und sie sind dann beide ohne ein Wort in sein Büro verschwunden.'

‚Lisa, meine allerbeste Freundin, bitte sag mir, dass du dieses eine mal all deine moralischen Bedenken über Bord geworfen und an der Tür gelauscht hast.'

Statt zu antworten wurde Lisa rot und nickte ein bisschen:

‚Ja hab ich, aber nicht freiwillig. Der Kowalski ist doch tatsächlich sofort zur Tür gesprungen und hat sein Ohr gegen das Schlüsselloch gepresst. Als ich ihn wegziehen wollte, hat er mich nur gefragt:

„Jetzt erzählen sie mir nicht, dass es sie nicht interessiert, was jetzt gerade hinter dieser Tür passiert?"

Ich hab dann nichts dazu gesagt sondern hab mich neben ihn gehockt und jetzt pass auf, was die beiden besprochen haben:

„_David. Ich bin unglaublich enttäuscht von dir."_

„_Das will ich nicht hören. Es ist vorbei. Er hat mich betrogen."_

„_Du hast wochenlang nicht mit ihm geredet. Da konnte er wohl zu Recht davon ausgehen, dass Schluss ist. Deshalb hat er dich nicht betrogen. Aber das meine ich auch nicht, und das weißt du ganz genau. Wie konntest du ihn nur rauswerfen lassen? Nach sieben gemeinsamen Jahren?"_

„_Er schadet meinem Ruf. Ich bin mit dir verlobt."_

„_Ich weiß. Ich vergesse immer, wie du es geschafft hast, mich dazu zu überreden, zum Schein deine Freundin zu sein."_

„_Ganz einfach: die Familie Seidel und Kerima können einfach keine negative Publicity oder Klatsch vertragen. Was glaubst du, wie es in der Presse rumgehen würde, sollte sich herausstellen, dass ich schwul bin. Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen: Seidel Jr. vom anderen Ufer. Seidels langjähriger Freund packt endlich aus."_

„_David. Es war doch klar, dass es nicht ewig gut gehen würde. Es hat dir viel zu viel Druck gemacht."_

„_Warum ist er bloß hierher gekommen, Mariella? Es hat wehgetan, ihn zu sehen."_

„_Ein Grund mehr, mein Lieber, endlich alles mit ihm ins Lot zu bringen."_

Dann konnten wir nichts mehr hören. Der Kowalski hat mich dann frech angegrinst und gesagt:

„Frau Plenske, ich glaube ich habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, bei Kerima zu arbeiten. Und ich hoffe inständig, dass sich noch öfter Gelegenheiten ergeben werden, bei denen wir gemeinsam an Türen lauschen können. Ich betrachte das als unser erstes Date."

Dann ist er aufgestanden und pfeifend zum Aufzug gegangen. Und ich bin sofort zu dir gekommen.'

‚Mensch Lisa! David Seidel schwul? Und du hast einen neuen Verehrer? Ich weiß gar nicht, welche Nachricht von den beiden ich für unglaublicher halten soll!

Ende


End file.
